Seoulball
Seoulball |nativename = 서울특별시 |founded = 1945/8/15 |image = Seoul ball.png |caption = Seoul is of 최고 city! |language = Korean |capital = Jung-Guball |religion = same as South Koreaball |friends = South Koreaball (mother), Incheonball, Busanball Washington DCball |enemies = North Koreaball (until 2018), Pyongyangball (until 2018), Baymax, Tokyoball |likes = K-pop such as BTS, EXO, Girl's Generation, Twice, Wanna One, Blackpink and Many more, Korean culture, Dramas, metro lines, Smart Phones (LG, Samsung), web-toon, candlelight tsunami |hates = North Korea (until 2018), Juche, commies, being invaded, Big Hero 6 |predecessor = Kyongsong Prefectureball |intospace = ask South Koreaball |notes = Sometimes there are a bunch of Chinese going to shopping malls. Seoulball is the capitalball of South Koreaball. Most K-Pop and Dramas are from Seoulball. |gender = |imagewidth = 160px |Birthdate = 1945/8/15 (1949) }}Seoulball is the capital and the most populated cityball of South Koreaball. He has a lot of famous K-pop, plastic surgery, dramas and food. Seoulball also have the 16th highest population in the world. Seoulball's clay is extremely popular among foreigners, for its easy transportation, vibrant culture and foreigner-friendly system. Chinese tourists, and other tourists frequently visit Seoulball, and Seoul makes the most profitable city in Asia. History Seoulball was born as Wiryeseongball, capital of Baekjeball. As he was located in a strategic region, many countryballs fought over his clay. Eventually, he was adopted by Joseonball as Hanseongball. Joseonball constructed a circular perimeter wall around Seoulball, as well as 8 gates. While much of the wall is destroyed, save for a section on Bugaksan (Bugak Mountain), some of his gates remain and have become popular tourist attractions. During the 19th century, after centuries of isolationism, Seoulball decided to open his gates to foreigner in order to modernize. In the Annexation Treaty of 1910, Seoulball became the Japanese Colonial capital and was renamed again to Gyeongseongball, or Keijoball. The Empire of Japanball proceeded to tear down much of his ancient walls, as well as some of his gates. He was liberated by USAball in 1945, near the end of WWII. During the Korean War, Seoulball changed hands between the North Korean/Chinese forces and the UN Coalition multiple times, leaving much of himself decimated completely. Due to this, South Koreaball's capital was temporarily moved to Busanball. A flood of refugees during the war also inflated his population to an estimated 1.5 million by 1955. Following the war's conclusion, Seoulball attempted to focus on reconstruction. As South Koreaball's economy began to grow rapidly in the 1960s, Seoulball was further urbanized as workers began to move into Seoulball and other major cities. During the 1970s, Seoulball increased the size of his administrative region by anschlussing other, smaller towns' clay. North Koreaball claimed Seoulball as his capital until 1972 Name 위례(wirye) -> 한성(Hansung) -> 한양 (Hanyang) ->경성(Gyeongsung)-> 서울(seoul) Relationships Friends * South Koreaball - Mother, Good friends. * Incheonball - Bff(?), Have good airport. * Busanball- Great friends. * Sejongball- Clone? Has many apartments and stole my government facilities. wait did he? * USAball - Big help To South Korea, BFF during the Korean war Neutral * Pyongyangball and North Koreaball - Thank you for inviting my president to talk in 2018. Pictures MapOfSouthKorea2017.jpg Pb-seoul.png|piscesall's first Seoulball drawing Seoul ball.png|안녕하세요 hi! Pb-1.jpg|''Daejeonball wantings love'', Seoulball in the bottom left, South Koreaball in the bottom right, Busanball in top right and crying Daejeonball in top left SouthKoreaMap.png Seoul.jpg|Flag(logo) of Seoul Category:Cityballs Category:Capitalballs Category:Koreaball Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:South Koreaball Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Buddhist Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Kimchi Category:Atheist Category:Olympic Host Category:Cityballs of South Koreaball Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball